blade and fang
by obssesed2421
Summary: set as if eragon did not exist. nor does brom but the varden are still there. there is a diffrent rider named kate. trying to escapist galbatorix.
1. Chapter 1

**My other fanfic was not really a success so I am going to do one of my other fav book. Eragon.**

**Here we go… I think im gonna call it.. 'blade and fang'**

**Witch is a quote from the second book. Ok here we go… I will be doing this in third person**

**(just F.Y.I the time frame is as if eragon did not exist and the egg was sent to kusta.. well just the bad guys are the same.. arya and the others don't everyone in the varden does…)**

**Winter was settleing over the small town of kuasta almost all of the town were in their houses near warm fires and under blankets. That is except one girl, kate was huddled under between two crates with a rather thin blanket. Doing her best to stay warm.**

**Kate was very skinny. She was 15 and had been an orphan since she was 13 she stole food whenever she could not feed herself and spent most of her time working. All the time she had free she spent in the forest. She would just wander around looking for cool things until she found something to explore.**

**Kate was sitting between the boxes when the town leatherworker, Ben walked by (A/N could not think of a name so I just used my own)**

"**kate? Are you ok? Its so could and you should not be alone on Christmas."**

_**Its already Christmas?!? Wow I need to start keeping track of the days**_

"why don't you join us for dinner? We always have extra at the table and things have been.. bland at our house recently."

Kate smiled and stood up "thank you"

They walked down to Ben's house and Ben held the door open for her.

When kate walked into the room the rest of the family looked up and Jason sneered "what is she doing here?!?" kathrine. His mother always spoiled him. In Kate's opinion but kathrine would not hear anything of it. Personally kate loathed Jason.

The feeling was mutual.

She was sitting down when Ben explained "well its Christmas and she was cold, alone and starving so I invited her for dinner."

Jason frowned but droped the subject

The most of the dinner was spent in a awkward silence with Jason in a bad mood.

Once the ice was broken kate started enjoying her self, making jokes , talking about being homeless.

You see kuasta did not have an orphanage but she could take care of herself.

Kathrine and Ben both sympathized with her but Jason just wanted her out. More to spite Jason than anything else after dinner she asked "can I stay here? Just for the night. Its just so cold outside tonight!"

Ben smiled and said "of course you can stay in jasons room"

"Were will I sleep?!" Jason asked loudly

"On the couch" Jason looked like his head was about to explode. I heard Ben wisper to Kathrine "back me up on this"

Kath gave a small nod and Jason frowned "fine"

Kate smiled and said " thanks guys!"

Ben just said "no problem"

kate gave them both hugs and walked upstairs to *my* room and plopped down on the bed

she slowly drifted off to the nicest sleep she had had in ages.

**Well that's the 1****st**** chapter PLEASE REVIEW. And yes this is going somewere**


	2. briam

**Hey guys I am back :D welllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll… that's it… here goes #!$in review**

Kate woke up and wiped the sleep out of her eyes she walked downstairs for breakfast and sat down at the table. "good morning Kate" Ben said smiling

"sleep well?" he asked and Kate smiled "best I have in ages" Kate looked over to the couch and saw it was empty.

"were's Jason?"

"he went out hunting."

That's when Jason walked in the door carrying a dark purple stone.

"look what I found" he said as he put it on the table.

Kate looked at it with wonder. Kate had always like things like this. Shiny and odd things.

She quickly checked her pockets and said "I'll give you 5 crowns for it"

Ben looked surprised but shrugged "ok"

Kate was exited to say the least she gave him the money and said thank you to ben and kathrine then walked over to a hole in the ground next to the forge covered in way and took the hay off. Then she got a wooden box out of the hole and put the stone inside. She ducked down under the build and just layed there, thinking

**(A/N I am gonna switch to her POV because well… its to hard to keep out of character so… KATE POV also this is a few days in advance so the dragon can just fuckin hatch)  
**I woke up with a start and heard a loud rocking noise coming from the hole next to me I crawled out from under the smith and opened the crate. I saw the stone rocking around in the crate and picked it up. Trying to get it to stop moving. I heard a tapping noise coming from inside the stone and put it down.

I saw the outer layer of the stone cracking and then a dark purple head broke through I saw it was scaly and wondered if it was some kinda of lizard egg.

As the rest of the strange lizard broke out I realized it wasn't a lizard. It was a dragon!

I watched it carefully as it wondered under the shack.

It looked at me and all I could think was _awwwwwww how cut._

I reached my hand out slowly and touched its flank. A shock of firey energy ran thourgh my arm and I lost all feeling in an instant.

I soon passed out and did not wake up till morning.

**There ya go.**


	3. here we go writers block

**I am doing this chapter to try to take it a bit slower… also constructive criticism is the best thing anyone can review so please. Nit pick**

I woke up the next morning and felt something scaly on my stomach.

I looked down and saw a dragon laying there and nearly screamed. Then I felt something brush up against my mind. Something foreign and strange. It was like a invisible wall fell down around my mind and let it flow out into a empty void. I was afraid that I may lose myself in the darkness so I pulled away from the connection.

The dragon looked up at me and nuzzeled.

It took all of my self control not to go 'awwwww'

I sat up and reached out to touch the dragon carefully and flinched when my hand made contact. Yet this time there was no pain. I looked at my hand and saw a purple oval on it. I touched it and it felt like my hand hand been sanded until it was perfectly smooth I frowned and looked at the dragon "what am I going to do with you"

It cocked its head to one side and I smiled

I hid it in my coat as best I could and walked into the forest as fast as possible. I made a makeshift shelter for me and the dragon and told it to stay there.

It tried to follow me so I placed it back in the shelter

After 3 minutes of trying to tell it to stay it got the message I headed back into town and got *cough* some blankets before heading back to the dragon.

I sat down next to it and said "you need a name."

I looked at it and said "are you a boy or girl?" like it could understand me…. I picked it up and looked under it. Looks like it was not giving up any secrets without a fight.

"hmm looks like I will have to pick something that is can be a boy name and a girl name… how about briam"

The dragon did not seem to care

"alright then briam"

I sat there for a while with the dragon until I got hungry.

"I will be right back. Stay"

I tried to make it stay and it worked rather fast this time. I walked back into town and spent my last few crowns on some meat.

I walked back towards briam but bumped into Jason on the way "watch it!" he shouted as I kept walking past.

I scowled and kept walking. When I got back to the shelter I saw puffs of feathers littering the floor. "well looks like you can get food for yourself."

I smiled and lit a fire. I cooked the meat and ate it.

The sun was setting and briam yawned and cuddled up next to me. I smiled and covered us with a blanket.

I drifted to sleep with the dragon keeping me warm.

**Sorry guys I have a really bad case of writers block on this… if you like maximum ride and bad writing then you should read my other fanfic. I am waiting for a review before I post any more chapters on "the full moon looks like a cookie"**


	4. i'm so sorry

**Ok guys… I just cant do this my other fanfiction is not doing well at all but the reasons I am writing these is for fun and I just cant come up with any ideas for this fanfic… I think I am gonna cancel it sorry.**

**Still here and still obsessed**


End file.
